


Tell Him

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, June challenge, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Charlotte wants to tell Seth the truth.





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - [Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs) by Rihanna w/ Mikky Ekko

Charlotte looks at the clock after someone knocks on her hotel room door.  She takes a deep breath as she climbs off the bed.  She knows exactly who it is.  This is how they’ve been meeting lately.  She still isn’t sure how she feels about the situation.  All she does know is that she can’t seem to stop.

 

She pulls the door open, smiling softly when she sees Seth standing there.  “Hi,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Seth says.  He steps inside and closes the door behind him.

 

“Was starting to think you forgot about me.”

 

Seth chuckles as he slips out of his shoes.  “Never.”  He moves to stand in front of Charlotte once again.  “Do you want me to forget about you?”

 

“No.” 

 

Reaching up, she rests her hands on his cheeks.  She steps forward and lets him pull her into a kiss.  It’s all she needs to completely let herself go.  There’s just something about the way Seth touches her, holds her, that makes her want to stay like this forever.  He slides his arms around her waist as he walks them toward the bed.

 

Charlotte rolls onto her side several hours later when Seth sits up.  She chews on her bottom lip as she watches him reaching down for his boxers.  And just like that it’s over.  If only she could tell him to stay.  If only she could tell him she wants more.

 

Seth turns toward Charlotte as he zips his jeans.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Charlotte nods.  “Tomorrow.”

 

He leans down and kisses her one last time.  “Charlotte…”  He stops himself before he can make a fool out of himself by begging her to tell him to stay.  “Um… Good night.”

 

“Night, Seth.”  She squeezes her eyes shut as the door shuts behind Seth.  “Tell him, Char.”


End file.
